The goal of the UCLA PREP Program is to prepare recent underrepresented minority (URM) baccalaureate recipients for successful entry into and completion of a graduate program in the biomedical sciences. Each PREP Scholar will develop an academic and research plan (Development Plan) to prepare them for admission and success in an appropriate graduate program in consultation with the PREP Program Director. Scholars will devote 75% of their time performing research with an experienced faculty mentor and the remainder to appropriate coursework, workshops, journal club, etc. The specific objectives are: (1) to heighten scholars' interest in a career in biomedical research; (2) to ensure scholars' academic preparation for entry and success in graduate school; (3) to enhance scholars' performance on standardized tests (GRE); (4) to enhance scholars' academic skills essential for success in graduate programs; and (5) to develop scholars' research skills necessary for success in graduate school and a research career. The goal of the PREP Program is consistent with the mission of the University of California - to prepare its graduates for success in life. The focus of the PREP Program is also consistent with UCLA's commitment to increase the diversity of all professions including the scientific workforce. The specific measurable objectives of the UCLA PREP Program are: (1) to enroll 8-10 URM students per year in the PREP Program; (2) to have 80% of PREP Scholars gain admission to competitive graduate programs; (3) to have 40% of PREP Scholars obtain extramural fellowships to support their graduate work; and (4) to have 100% of PREP Scholars entering graduate programs successfully obtain Ph.D. degrees. Because the PREP Program is new, no baseline data exists for the success or failure of such efforts.